


Playing Dirty

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gaming, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Carol is much, much better at video games than you, so in an attempt to make her lose, you distract her in the best way you know how.Square:@ladiesofmarvelbingo- W5 "Please, you can’t die!  I just got you back!“
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Playing Dirty

"Please, you can’t die! I just got you back!”

Carol’s deadpanned pleas made you laugh and you leaned against her, nudging her sideways and making her break down into laughter too. The two of you had been attempting to get through Gauntlet for what felt like hours now. The problem was, she was much better at it than you and while she could get through every level by herself, you were often killed somewhere toward the end and each level where you died she leveled up and now her character was almost three times as big as yours and it was getting even more difficult to keep up with her.

“Maybe if you actually protected me,” you snarked. “Like you’re supposed to.”

“I’m supposed to?” She asked, looking at you out of the corner of your eye.

“That’s your job,” you said, folding your arms over your chest.

She laughed harder and bumped you with your shoulder. “I’ll remember that next level.

You leaned in and started kissing her neck, first ghosting your lips over her skin before sucking gently at her pulse point.

“Excuse me?” Carol laughed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m kissing you,” you hummed and swirled the point of your tongue on her skin.

She flinched and raised her shoulder like she was trying to shake you off. “You’re not going to distract me you know?”

“No?” You teased, slipping your hand up under her shirt and teasing your finger under her breasts. “Not even a little bit?”

“Nope,” Carol said simply. “Gonna have to try harder than that.”

You smirked at her and slipped down onto the ground in front of her legs, pushing them apart and unfastening her pants.

Carol glanced down at you before returning her attention to the screen. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Distracting you,” you answered and started to pull her pants down. She lifted her hips for you, laughing but keeping her attention locked onto the screen.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” She teased.

“Mmm…” you hummed and kissed the insides of her thigh. “I know.”

You kissed up the inside of her thighs, starting soft and gentle, barely even grazing your lips over her soft skin, and then building in pressure on your way up until you reached the apex of her thigh and sucked hard enough, that if it were anyone other than Carol Danvers it would have left a dark mark.

Carol made a strangled moan, and your eyes flicked up to her. She was still focused on the screen, but she was biting her bottom lip gently.

You nosed at her cunt and spread her folds with your fingers, exposing the flushed pink of her pussy. You flattened your tongue and slowly ran it up her folds, closing your eyes and humming softly as the tart salty tang on her fluids coated your tastebuds.

Carol raised her hips a little and hummed almost melodically. You let out a frustrated grunt and focused. You made your tongue into a point and ran it in tight circles and random patterns on her clit. You brought your hand up and ran your fingers up and down her pussy, teasing it over the entrance to her cunt and then running it up to her clit or down between her legs. She began to moan a little louder. It spurred you on. You pushed two fingers inside of her and began to fuck her with them. Her warm wet walls clenched and fluttered around your digits as you thrust them in and out, unfocused and wild with your movements. You sucked and nipped at her clit and each time you increased the pressure on that small bundle of nerves she gasped and bucked her hips up. Her arousal began to run down your fingers and over your hand in rivulets. You curled your finger inside her and focused on that sweet spongy spot inside her, pressing and dragging over it again and again.

Carol tossed the controller across the couch and grabbed your head, pushing you down into her cunt, bucking against your face and moaning loudly. You focused down with smug satisfaction. You’d actually got her to break her attention. You sucked and bit at her clit and worked your fingers over her g-spot. Her moans got louder and louder and she held you down as she bucked up against you. Her cunt clenched and spasmed and with a loud cry, she came on your face.

You moaned and drank up what you could before sitting back and grinning up at you your lips glistening. “Ha!” You teased. “I did it!”

“What? Made me come?” Carol asked, breathing heavily. “Yeah, you’re pretty good at that.”

“No, I distracted you from the game,” you said.

Carol laughed loudly and leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Oh, you nerd,” she teased. “I finished the level first.”

You turned and looked at the screen to see the level complete screen.

“What in the hell, Carol?” You yelped as you stared at the screen.

“I told you, you had to try harder than that,” she teased pulling you up into her lap. “Now, tell me, honey, do you want to try distracting me again or shall we try getting through another level?”


End file.
